D e u s
by MiicaHatake
Summary: Sasuke es un inquisidor al servicio de la Iglesia Católica con algo que proteger. ¿Qué será aquello que esconde con tanto recelo?


Los personajes utilizados en este One Shot no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: En este one shot encontrarán escenas de tortura que pueden herir la sensibilidad de los lectores, queda por su libre y espontánea voluntad el leer.

Gracias a mi querido Loquillo Alex por ser mi beta, agradezco que estés allí.

**D e u s.**

"_Este Dios que yo he creado era obra humana y humana locura,_

_Como todos los dioses" - _Friedrich Nietzsche.

El cuerpo que estaba sobre él se movía con un ritmo torturador y embriagante. Los rubios mechones se mecían al compás del movimiento que ejercía para penetrarse con el falo de su adorado amante. Él no se perdía de ningún detalle, con sus pálidas manos sosteniendo fuertemente la cadera de su rubio, le ayudaba con el ritmo y le daba profundidad brindando satisfactorio placer para ambos. Las habidas manos del rubio viajaron por todo el pecho contrario hasta detenerse en la clavícula donde se inclinó para marcarlo como suyo. El hombre sonrió algo jadeante mientras lo sostenía de sus nalgas y lo miraba con sus profundos orbes oscuros. Invirtió posiciones dejando al rubio de espaldas a la cama, con sus piernas abiertas y su mirar ónix dilatado en deseo. Se aferró fuertemente a sus muslos y comenzó con embestidas rápidas y certeras acertando en un punto donde el rubio gritó de puro placer y se corrió copiosamente sobre ambos vientres. La estrechez del interior del rubio, producto de su orgasmo, cobijó su pene apretándolo hasta el inevitable final. Cansado, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su rubio. Se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un dulce beso antes de caer dormidos entre aquellas sábanas con los restos de su semilla y sudor.

Sus párpados dejaron mostrar aquellos orbes oscuros que inquietaban a cualquiera. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus mejillas acentuando sus profundos rasgos varoniles. Sus fuertes brazos protegían aquello que tan celosamente guardaba del resto del mundo, en su pecho cobijaba a la persona que más amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Su amor. Tan alegre y solidario como orgulloso y testarudo. Sonrió leve mientras acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de su amante. El rubio, aún sin abrir los ojos, sonrió acercándose al cuello del moreno donde depositó un beso. Levantó la cabeza enfocando sus ojos sobre los contrarios y le sonrió dulcemente; el pelinegro correspondió de manera leve y le estrujó con sus fuertes brazos dándole la sensación de estar protegido.

— ¿Debes irte? —preguntó el rubio algo triste.

—Debo hacerlo —contestó el otro con simpleza.

—No me gusta eso que tú haces.

—A mi tampoco —confesó el pelinegro.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la confesión y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

—Ya lo sabes —dijo el hombre levantándose y yendo al baño.

«Si lo sé... para protegerme.» Pensó el rubio algo triste.

Media hora después, salió del baño completamente aseado y con una toalla enroscada en su cintura. Se desnudó sin pudor ante el rubio que lo miraba detenidamente. Se colocó sus calzoncillos, su ropa interior y encima su impecable uniforme con aquel distintivo que aterrorizaba a casi toda la nación. Se sentó a los pies de la cama para calzarse sus botas negras perfectamente lustradas y luego se levantó caminando hacia el espejo frente al baño revisando su imagen. Sonrió claramente satisfecho y se acercó hasta la cama inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre la frente de su amante a modo de despedida. Cuando abrió la puerta, la suave voz de su amor le detuvo.

—Te amo... Sasuke.

El moreno quedó unos segundos sorprendido, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta hasta que el relinchar de su caballo lo sacó de su estupor.

—También yo, Naruto —y cerró la puerta.

.

El moreno llegó al cuartel y se bajó de su caballo amarrándolo cerca de la entrada. Caminó hacia adentro con paso cansino y con los ojos enrojecidos al haber disfrutado toda la noche junto a su amado, lo que menos deseaba era dormir. Cerró sus ojos dejando que la fría brisa matinal meciera sus cabellos y llenara sus pulmones. Cuando entró por completo al lugar, se dirigió a una de las cámaras de tortura donde se encontraba su compañero llamado Sai interrogando a una prisionera acusada de brujería y de difundir ideas de carácter religioso que no dejaba muy bien parada a la Santísima Iglesia Católica.

Observó con su trémula mirada como su compañero levantaba a la pelirroja y la colocaba sobre el Potro*. Apretó las cuerdas y cintas de cuero para luego acomodarse detrás de la maquinaria y girar de una manivela que se encontraba en medio de aquel dispositivo. Sasuke se relamió levemente los labios y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los dolorosos gritos que escapaban de la garganta de la prisionera. Sai hizo una mueca involuntaria al no poder seguir girando de aquella manivela, Sasuke se percató y se acercó en su ayuda imprimiendo fuerza sobre la palanca. Los huesos de la mujer crujieron y un grito desgarrador seguido de un estridente sollozo fue lo que se dejó oír en aquella habitación iluminada por velas. Ambos pelinegros se alejaron para observar como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de aquella mujer. Sasuke observó con una mueca de auténtico desprecio como el escandaloso color de la sangre que salía por las extremidades de aquella bruja teñía el piso y la maquina.

—Tsk... Voy a llamar a alguien para que limpie —dijo Sai saliendo de la habitación.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo un gran escozor en su nuca, sus párpados le pesaban y no podía enfocar la vista. Cuando logró hacerlo, la oscuridad golpeó sus pupilas. Sintió sus brazos adormecidos y acalambrados, señal inequívoca de que los tuvo mucho tiempo levantados, sintió un dolor en sus muñecas debido a la presión que ejercían las cuerdas. Un líquido caliente bajaba por su frente, justo en el lugar en el que lo habían golpeado con aquel objeto de madera.

Sintió pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación y cerró los ojos en señal de miedo y esperó lo inevitable. Alguien entró en la habitación caminando lentamente, como regocijándose ante aquel momento. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar las luces de unas velas que fueron encendidas por una persona. Esa persona era alta, de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos color plata y mirada aburrida. El desconocido se le acercó y le dijo susurrando a su oído:

—Al fin te hemos encontrado, escoria.

.

El Tribunal de Santo Oficio había llamado a todos sus inquisidores para volver a hacer el "Juramento" en la que como lo dice el nombre, los asistentes juraban denunciar a todas las personas que consideraran sospechosas y prestar al tribunal la ayuda que pidiese, pero además, al concluir esa ceremonia se daba lectura a un edicto de los inquisidores, llamado Edicto General de Gracia, por el cual se conminaba a quienes se sintieran culpables a denunciarse dentro de un plazo fijado so pena de excomunión mayor. Sasuke estaba entre los asistentes del tribunal. Con un muy mal presentimiento se acercó hacia la cámara donde se realizaría ese acto y donde condenarían a nuevos prisioneros e interrogarían a los sospechosos de herejía u otros crímenes.

Un hombre alto, de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y largo con mirada cruel y viperina encabezaba la presidencia del tribunal, seguido de un hombre corpulento, de cabello blanco y marcas en el rostro y una mujer alta, rubia de ojos color miel y busto prominente. El presidente, con una señal de su mano, hizo callar a los que estaban conversando de cosas triviales y procedió a leer un nuevo documento que había llegado hacía nada más que dos horas.

—Me complace anunciarles que hemos encontrado aquello que con tanto afán buscamos, gracias a una denuncia anónima encontramos al hijo prófugo de dos brujos y herejes —el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus manos sudaban—. Hoy está ante el tribunal y los asistentes... Uzumaki Naruto.

Un prisionero de aspecto andrajoso, con su ropa rasgada y salpicada de sangre apareció por una puerta seguido por dos escoltas pertenecientes a la élite de los inquisidores. Ellos eran conocidos como los "carroñeros" debido a que su principal oficio era dar caza y torturar sin cansancio a los prisioneros. El rubio caminaba con dificultad debido a los grilletes que se cernían a sus tobillos y que iban unidos con una cadena hacia unos grilletes que tenía en las manos. Sasuke lo observó con los nervios a flor de piel y pudo darse cuenta de que los azules ojos de su amante no poseían vida. El pelinegro se mordió el interior de las mejillas y se reclamó mentalmente el no haber podido proteger a su amor.

El rubio llegó a los pies de la tarima donde se encontraba el tribunal y alzó la vista para ver a las tres personas que allí se encontraban.

—Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Se te acusa de practicar doctrinas anti-clericales, herejía y homosexualidad —dictaminó el presidente—. Ante todos estos cargos te hemos encontrado culpable y te sentenciamos a muerte por empalamiento.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, no podía creer que hubieran encontrado a su amante y tampoco podía creer que sus esfuerzos por protegerlos fueran en vano. Abrió los ojos y una solitaria lágrima salió de su ojo y la limpió con rapidez, nadie podía sospechar de él. Enfocó la vista en el cuerpo del rubio y cuando miró a su rostro, los atrayentes ojos azules le absorbieron por completo. Naruto, en su mirada le decía que lo amaba con devoción y que no fue su culpa el haber sido hallado. Cerró ambos ojos y los abrió rápido a modo de saludo, el pelinegro le correspondió y cuando Naruto abandonó el lugar, Sasuke se sintió morir.

.

—Mira... —le dijo un carroñero al rubio señalando una gruesa estaca clavada en el suelo—. Esto te vamos a meter por el ano, a ti que tanto te gusta sentirlo.

Naruto no hablaba absolutamente nada, sólo dejaba que las lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

—Vamos a visitar a la Dama de Hierro** y luego podremos divertirnos viendo como muere.

Así los tres, dos carroñeros y el rubio prisionero entraron en una mazmorra ubicada en el subsuelo de un castillo, le quitaron los grilletes y sin ninguna consideración alguna lo aventaron al frío y duro suelo. El rubio se golpeó en la cabeza provocando que saliera más sangre, el golpe lo dejó medio aturdido y cuando volvió en sí cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaban desnudando. Naruto intentó forcejear pero uno de los carroñeros le propinó un certero puñetazo en su pómulo haciendo que ladeara la cabeza con fuerza y perdiera el sentido. Cuando se halló completamente desnudo, los carroñeros le arrojaron una cubeta de agua helada en el rostro despertándolo por completo. Aturdido el rubio no se dio cuenta como lo metían en una especie de sarcófago y cerraban la puerta, provocando que los miles de clavos que estaban allí se le enterraran profundo en la carne. Un grito desgarrador nació de su garganta y sintió como la cálida sangre escurría por su cuerpo, pudo escuchar como los carroñeros reían divertidos ante su dolor. Minutos después abrieron la puerta provocando más dolor, el rubio cayó hacia delante y los carroñeros le dejaron allí no sin antes advertirle que volverían por él para su ejecución. Recién cuando se encontró a solas, se permitió sollozar con fuerza, su cuerpo convulsionó debido al llanto y cerró los ojos cuando advirtió que una persona entraba a la mazmorra.

— ¡Mi amor! —dijo Sasuke con un gemido lastimero hincándose al lado del cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto con sus ojos repletos de gruesas lagrimas.

—Soy yo mi amor... soy yo—le abrazo y ambos sollozaron.

Sasuke tomó delicadamente las mejillas del rubio entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego con ambos pulgares le limpió las lagrimas que se agolpaban en aquellos orbes azules y le intentó dedicar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes pararte? —preguntó el moreno abrazando al rubio por la cintura.

—Eso creo —contestó él haciendo un esfuerzo por pararse—. ¡Ay!, me duele mucho Sasuke...

—Tranquilo mi amor... nos iremos y cuidaré muy bien de tus heridas. La Dama de Hierro no está hecha para matar, así que no has sufrido daños importantes.

—Bien —dijo el rubio parándose por completo y respirando con dificultad debido al dolor.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con mucho cuidado, por las heridas del rubio y para advertir si alguien se les acercaba. Salieron de la mazmorra con paso sigiloso, atravesaron el amplio comedor, la sala de ejecución y Sasuke ya podía saborear la libertad junto a su amado. Naruto se mordía los labios con preocupación intentando imaginar un buen lugar para esconderse; la comida que le prepararía a su amado, los baños que se darían juntos y todas las noches en las que harían el amor y dormirían abrazados. Lograron divisar la puerta de la salida cuando una potente voz siseante se dejó escuchar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con mi prisionero? —preguntó el presidente del tribunal.

—Orochimaru —dijo Sasuke mirándolo con odio—. No dejaré que lastime lo que más amo.

—Oh que bonito... —se burló el pelilargo—. Veremos que tan bien puedes protegerlo —sacó una espada blandiéndola contra Sasuke.

Sasuke atinó a dejar al rubio en un rincón fuera de la pelea y sacó su magnífica espada, Kusanagi. Paradójicamente, un regalo de su maestro en combate, el mismísimo Orochimaru. Arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuerpo del pelilargo, éste esquivaba las peligrosas estocadas de la espada del moreno y devolvía el ataque con la misma fuerza. Orochimaru era muy rápido, dio media vuelta y le clavó la espada en el hombro haciendo que Sasuke gritara de dolor y cayera de rodillas en el suelo, Naruto gritó y quiso acercársele pero el dolor en su cuerpo no menguaba haciendo que no pudiera moverse. Orochimaru sonrió victoriosamente y moviendo la espada de un lado a otro se acercó al indefenso rubio.

—Me hubiera encantado ver como morías a manos de mi juguetona estaca —dijo Orochimaru riendo sádicamente—. Pero bueno... uno no siempre tiene lo que desea.

Levantó su espada para dar el golpe final, los amarillentos ojos no se despegaban de los azules de Naruto. Cuando fue a tomar velocidad para terminar con todo, una certera estocada en su corazón lo hizo parar todo en el acto y mirar sorprendido como la afilada Kusanagi atravesaba su pecho. Un hilo de sangre salió de la boca del pelilargo y se desplomó frente a un aterrado Naruto. Sasuke miraba al cuerpo con satisfacción mientras acunaba su herida con una mano.

—Sa-Sasuke... —balbuceó el rubio.

—No hay tiempo para pensar —dijo el moreno tomando a Naruto para que se levantase—. Debemos irnos antes de que alguien venga y vea el cuerpo inmundo este.

Naruto se levantó tan rápido como su dolor le permitía, sus brazos se aferraron de los fuertes brazos de su amante y caminando más apresuradamente que antes, abandonaron el castillo. Fue una suerte que ese día fuera la ceremonia de juramento, ya que todos los inquisidores y carroñeros se encontraban en aquella cámara jurando fidelidad a la Iglesia Católica. Desataron las amarras del caballo de Sasuke, el moreno ayudó a subir al rubio y luego se subió él. Jaló las riendas y el caballo con un relinche comenzó a andar.

Naruto entrelazó su mano con la de Sasuke y sin importar nada, sin mirar atrás se alejaron hacia un nuevo comienzo.

* Instrumento de tortura en el que la víctima, atada de pies y manos con unas cuerdas o cintas de cuero, a los dos extremos de este aparato, era estirada lentamente produciéndole la luxación de todas las articulaciones (muñecas, tobillos, codos, rodillas, hombros y caderas). Este método, se tiene constancia que se aplicó durante todo el período que duró la Inquisición en los países de Francia y Alemania; si bien ya se conocía desde mucho antes y por supuesto se utilizaba frecuentemente en las lúgubres mazmorras de castillos, prisiones y palacios de justicia.

** Consistíaen un gran sarcófago con forma de muñeca en cuyo interior, repleto de púas, se situaba a la víctima y se cerraba, quedando todas las púas clavadas en su cuerpo.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
